1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with this invention relate generally to a mobile chair assembly for use by wheelchair dependent or disabled individuals.
2. Background of the Invention
Since nursing homes, assisted living facilities, and other long term care institutions have been in existence, there has been an ongoing challenge to improve the residents seating and positioning needs during the many hours spent out of their beds. This population spends an average of 6-10 hours per day in their chairs and is dependent on their chairs for all of their seating and mobility needs.
Standard, sling back wheelchairs have always been the primary chairs used in these environments due to their availability and low cost. However, they were never designed for prolonged sitting and have many adverse effects when used for extended hours. The sling back wheelchairs offer no comfort, no postural support, no ease of mobility, no ability to change positions, and no ease of transfers in and out of the chair.
Many new products are on the market to modify these uncomfortable chairs, for example, with various wheelchair cushions, contoured back supports, padded leg supports, and padded arm supports. However, they are very costly and frequently misused or misplaced in care facilities. The result is the use of uncomfortable, antiquated, poorly conditioned and pieced together wheelchairs for the elderly and disabled to spend their waking hours.
Prolonged sitting in a standard wheelchair results in many issues that directly affect the health, comfort, function, well-being, and dignity of the user. For example, users often fall out of their wheelchairs after multiple attempts to reposition themselves for comfort or after exhaustion from trying to stay in an upright position. Users begin to develop pressure sores from prolonged sitting. Pressure sores can form after only 1-2 hours in one position and can take up to 6 months to a year to heal. Users may also develop swallowing and respiratory problems due to poorly flexed postures. Users may become overly exhausted and are unable to participate in simple activities such as feeding, grooming, recreational activities, and social events. Users may develop contractures, limited range of motion and overall debility. Users may become unable to effectively propel their wheelchairs due to poor posture and fatigue and become dependent for all of their mobility. Legs can fall through leg rests causing skin tears or pressure sores. Individuals often have pain and discomfort from having to spend the majority of their day in uncomfortable chairs, which often results in behavior problems.
Currently, there remains a need for a manual mobility chair that has the features needed to accommodate or correct the above problems.